talesfromtheborderlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Vallory
Vallory is a main character and one of the main antagonists in Tales from the Borderlands. Character Nothing is known about Vallory other that she is August's boss and mother. She is a rich and violent gang lord. She has known about Fiona and Sasha since they were kids. Tales from the Borderlands "Atlas Mugged" Vallory is mentioned in this episode by Felix and August. She first appears after the preview for Episode 3, ripping Felix from a photo of him and Fiona and Sasha. "Catch A Ride" Vallory appears in this episode with August, Kroger, Finch and other mercenaries awaiting Rhys and Fiona outside of the Atlas Facility and will stop them from escaping on Loaderbot by shooting them out of the sky. She will then walk up to Fiona after picking up Gortys and offer her assistance in helping her off the ground. The player can either accept or refuse and get up themselves. Vallory will then ask Fiona who to blame for the vault key incident, the player will then choose either Felix, August, or Vasquez. If the player chooses August, Vallory will scold him and rip out his nose ring, during this, its revealed that August is her son and worker. No matter who the player chooses to blame, Vasquez will be shot and killed by Vallory. Vallory will then proceed with shooting at Fiona but is stopped by Athena. Athena chases off Vallory and her goons and as she retreats, Vallory drops Gortys. Vallory doesn’t appear again until the end of the episode where her hired vault hunters, Brick and Mordecai will tackle Athena out of Cassius’s home. She will then proceed to attack Rhys, Vaughn and Sasha with a rocket launcher. Rhys will wake up from the explosion and will be grabbed by Vallory’s minions, Vallory orders August to retrieve Gortys who is hiding inside of Loaderbot. Vaughn will then proceed to drop down from a tree where he landed after the explosion and distract Vallory allowing Rhys to escape and chase after Gortys. Vallory appears again with her rocket launcher after Fiona is knocked out by Brick. She first targets Fiona, who will be protected by Athena’s shield, then she aims at Athena, the blast will knock her out, allowing Brick and Mordecai to capture her and bring her to Lilith, leading to the events of the pre sequel. Fiona charges at Vallory out of rage to try and kill her for what she did to Athena but Vallory will detain her by throwing her rocket launcher at Fiona, which is too heavy for her to lift. Afterward, Vallory will then question Gortys on where her last piece is and it is revealed its located on Helios, ending the episode. "Escape Plan Bravo" After learning about last piece of Gortys being on Helios, Vallory forces Rhys, Fiona and Sasha to figure out a way to get into Helios. If Fiona refuses to work with her, she stabs Sasha in the arm, or Vaughn in his ribs. After approving Rhys's plan, she pays off the rocket building costs and sends her prisoners, along with August, Finch and Kroger, to retrieve the Gortys part. Death Killed by * The Traveler During the first fight against The Traveler, after Vallory shoves off Fiona off to the side and telling her to stay out of her way after Fiona rejected a partnership deal with her, she continues to attempt to kill the Traveler with her rocket launcher, only to be crushed and instantly killed by it, with her injured son August and Fiona reacting with shock and sorrow. Killed Victims * Numerous Pandorians * Hugo Vasquez Weapons * Rocket Launcher * Jakobs Revolver * Jakobs Shotgun (briefly) * Knifes Relationships August Vallory is August's boss and mother. She found out that August tried to slip 10 million dollars under her nose. She threatened to kill him if he didn´t succeed getting the Gortys Project as he promised her more than 10 millions dollars. Hugo Vasquez According to August, Vasquez is one of Vallory´s contacts up on Hyperion. Their relationship was pretty unstable, that he also tried to cut her out of the deal with August. Vallory threatened to kill him if he didn´t succeed getting the Gortys Project that August promised her more then 10 million dollars. When she got the Gortys Project from him she decided that she didn't needed Vasquez anymore, so she murdered him on the spot. Fiona Vallory have known all about Fiona's scheming on Pandora after she meet Felix. Appearances Tales from the Borderlands * Atlas Mugged (After Credits) * Catch A Ride * Escape Plan Bravo * The Vault of the Traveler Trivia Navigation Category:Characters Category:Atlas Mugged Characters Category:Catch A Ride Characters Category:Escape Plan Bravo Characters Category:The Vault of the Traveler Characters Category:Deceased